A Change In Me
by EdwardsxFallenxAngel
Summary: Emmet & Bella ............ I knew it was wrong, I couldn’t help it, something about him drew me in, I had never thought about him this way before but now that I had, there was no going back.
1. Swimming

I knew it was wrong, I couldn't help it, something about him drew me in, I had never thought about him this way before but now that I had, there was no going back.

"Morning beautiful" his voice was like velvet slowly lifting me from my sleep

"Hey" I smiled back

"We gotta get up Alice is going crazy over some party tonight"

"What party"

"I don't know, she got a call like an hour ago from one of her old friends in Seattle"

"Seattle, it's a bit short notice"

"I know, so we should get moving, you know what Alice is like about parties"

Just then Alice came bounding in full of energy as ever.

"C'MON, get up we gotta get everything ready, Bella we have to find what your going to wear"

"Urghhh"

"Oh don't be like that, you know I always make you look hot"

"Fine, but you have to get out so I can get dressed"

"Okies, hurry up"

As soon as she had left I pulled the covers back and sat up but I felt Edward worm his arms around my waist and pull me back down.

"Edward I have to get dressed"

"I know but wouldn't you rather stay in bed with me"

"Are you willing to face the wrath of Alice if I do"

"Good point"

I got up and went to my wardrobe, I pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt. After I was dressed I left Edward to get ready and went to find Alice. I found her sat at the computer apparently booking our hotel.

"Hey Alice"

"Oh finally, you know you're a really slow dresser"

"Yeah well you can blame Edward for that"

"I'll get him later" she said with a sly grin.

After she'd booked the hotel Alice dragged me to her room to pick out an outfit for me for the party. When she opened her wardrobe my mouth fell open.

"Alice why do you have so many clothes"

"For situations like these"

I had to hand it to her, she was prepared for any situation.

"Here try theses on"

She threw me about 50 different outfits, non of which looked like they would cover more than 20 of my body, but I've learnt not to question Alice, not unless you're prepared for a life of pain and suffering. The next hour was spent parading in front of Alice in numerous outfits while she tried to decide which one was best, we finally decided on a grey/silver strapless dress. After we threw that and some other clothes in a bag we went downstairs to find the others. Rosalie and the boys were sat on the sofa surrounded by hundreds of suitcases.

"Are we moving" I asked confused

"Rosalie went a bit overboard with her shoes" Emmet laughed

"So who's going in which car?" Rosalie asked, obviously slightly annoyed at Emmet's comment.

Alice grinned " Well Jasper, Edward, Bella and Me can go in my car"

"Ohhhhh no I'm not riding with Emmet, he's unbearable on long drives" Rosalie said

"Awwww I don't want to go on my own" Emmet whined

"It's ok, ill go with you" I felt sorry for him, he had big puppy eyes that would make you do anything he wanted.

"Thanks Bells"

We all walked outside and threw the bags in the cars. Edward walked towards me and pulled me close to him.

"I'm going to miss you"

"Edward it's only a few hours, I'm sure you'll be fine"

He stuck out his bottom lip and made a cute whiney noise, I just laughed at him and he kissed my forehead and climbed into Alice's car. I walked over to Emmet's jeep and attempted to climb in but just ended up falling on my ass, it was way to high. I heard Emmet laughing behind me so I turned around to stick my tongue out at him but he had picked me up an put me in the jeep before I had the chance. He ran round the front and jumped into the drivers seat.

"Ok, let's get going"

We'd only been driving for 5 minutes when I realised I hadn't seen Alice's car since we'd set off.

"Emmet, where's Alice's car"

"Oh her car is really slow compared to my baby, they'll be behind somewhere"

"Oh ok"

After a few hours of singing along to the radio at the tops of our voices we arrived at the hotel.

"Do you think we should check in or wait for them in the lobby"

"I say check in, I need a shower" I smiled

"Sounds good to me"

When I got to my room I threw my bag on the bed and went to get a shower, After I'd finished I looked at the clock, its was 6.30, the party started at 7, where were Edward and the others, I started to worry so I went to check my phone but the battery was dead. I unpacked my charger, when my phone was on a message flashed on the screen.

…You have 1 new voicemail message…

I dialled the number to listen to the message.

"Hey Bella it's Alice, there's been a huge crash on the road out there and we can't get through, I called Amy she said most people can't get through so the party's been moved to tomorrow, call me when you get this"

"Oh crap"

I quickly dialled Alice's number.

"Hello"

"Hey Alice it's Bella"

"BELLA! Were are you?"

"We're at the hotel, were are you?"

"Oh you got through before the crash, jeez Emmet must drive fast, we drove back home when we couldn't get through, we're going to try again in the morning"

"TOMORROW! So I'm on my own tonight?"

"You're not alone. You've got Emmet to keep you company HAHA"

"Great, can you put Edward on the phone?"

"Yeah ok………..Hey Bella, I miss you"

"I miss you too, it's boring without you"

"Haha well you'll just have to entertain yourself for tonight, we'll be leaving early tomorrow so I should be there before you wake up"

"Ok I love you"

"I love you too"

I hung up the phone and went to get dressed so I could go tell Emmet the others weren't coming. I walked down the corridor and knocked on his door.

"Hey Emmet, can I come in?"

"Yeah of course, you heard from the others yet?"

"Yeah Alice rang, they're not coming tonight"

"Huh, why?"

"There was a big crash on the road out here and they couldn't get through"

"What about the party?"

"Moved to tomorrow, a lot of people couldn't get through"

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"I dunno, we could just hang out for a while"

"Well there's not a lot we can do in here, oooooooo I know, lets go swimming"

"But the pool's closed after 6"

"So what"

"But we'll get into trouble"

"C'mon Bella, be a rebel"

"Haha ok, I'll just go get ready I'll meet you down there in 10 minutes"

"Okies"

I walked back to my room to get my bikini, I chose my white and pink spotted one, after I put my clothes back on over the top i walked down to the pool. When I got down there I saw that Emmet was already in the pool, I pulled off my clothes and climbed in slowly, so I didn't make any noise. When he saw I was in he swam under the water, grabbed my legs and flipped me over so I fell back into the water.

"Emmet, we have to be quiet"

"Stop being a bore"

He laughed flicking water in my face. I splashed him back and he faked crying like a baby with his bottom lip sticking out, I started laughing at him when we heard someone walk through the doors, before I knew what was happening Emmet had me pinned in the corner of the pool so they wouldn't see us. He was so close I could feel every inch of his body pressed up against mine, he had his arms around me, holding us together, I could feel his hot breath on my face, it was intoxicating, I was glad he was holding me up or I would have slipped under the water. Sooner than I would have liked he was pulling away from me and pulling himself out of the pool. I could have sworn he did it in slow motion, his muscles flexed as he pushed up against the side of the pool to lift himself out, the water dripping of his amazing god like body and his shorts clinging to his skin. I found myself staring, seeing something I hadn't before.


	2. Party

**Sorry for the long wait my stupid laptop decided to break so i had to rewrite it all, thanks for all my reviews didn't think i'd get any good ones so i love you all haha, hope you like it. xox**

* * *

Bella you have no idea how much I want you, how much I need to be near you, every time I see you all I want to do is kiss you, to feel your lips on mine for the first time, just thinking about it makes my heart skip a beat...

Bella stop it! you cant think about him like that, this is Emmet, he's never going to say that, or want to say that, it's just a little crush just ignore it.

But I couldn't, I'd been back in my room for an hour and I had done nothing but think about him, every time I tried to concentrate on something else he would pop up in my mind and I would just sit in a trance thinking about what happened. I decided the best option was to go to bed, Edward would be here in the morning and I was sure that when he was here all thoughts of Emmet would disappear from my mind, so I pulled on my pyjamas, climbed in bed and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping I would fall asleep before _he_ slipped back into my mind.

"Wake up Princess" I heard him whisper

"Urghhh"

"C'mon baby, it's 10.30 you've got to wake up"

I opened my eyes to see Edwards beautiful face looking down at me, for a few seconds I got lost in his eyes, forgetting all about what had happened the night before.

"Morning" I croaked

"I missed you"

"I missed you too, what time did you get here?"

"About 8, I didn't want to wake you so I just watched you sleep, you really are beautiful when you're dreaming"

"Has Alice got anything planned for today?"

"Urmmmmm I don't think so, why?"

"I was just wondering, I was thinking we could spend the day in bed watching cheesy DVD's"

"Sounds good to me, I'll phone her in a minute but first..."

He leaned down and kissed me, running his hand down my waist and resting it on the bottom of my stomach, tracing small circles with his finger, I let my mind wander, running my fingers through his hair. When I finally pulled away I heard him let out a groan which made me giggle.

"I'm going to go get some DVD's, any preference?"

"Nope, besides I'm pretty sure I wont be concentrating on the film" He said with a sly grin

I laughed, throwing a balled up sock at him, hitting him in the face

"Ewwwww your socks smell"

"Not as bad as you"

I stuck my tongue out at him and he chased me across the room, I don't know why I bothered to run because he caught me straight away, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Ahhhhh get off me"

"Nope, not until you say that I smell amazing"

"Never!!"

"Fine"

He opened the door and started running down the corridor, He stopped at Alice's door.

"Ok you have one more chance to tell me I smell amazing or I'm going to knock on this door and hand you over to Alice for the day"

"OK...OK I give in, you smell amazing"

"Now that wasn't so hard was it" He said laughing, He put me down and entwined his fingers with mine.

"Let's get back to the room before Alice catches us out here"

"Well if she did it would be you fault"

"True, so what did you do last night?"

"Oh nothing much just read a little n went to bed early" I really wished he wouldn't talk about last night, I was trying so hard not to think about it.

"Bella!?"

"Oh sorry, what?"

"I said that my night was pretty boring as well, what were you day dreaming about?"

"Urmmmmm, just thinking about the torture I'm going to have to go through later"

"Well at least the party should be fun"

We got to our room and I looked at the clock.

"I don't really want to watch a DVD anymore"

"Me neither"

"I think we should go and explore"

"Sounds good to me"

When we got to the lobby we saw Alice and the others walk in, Alice and Rosalie both carrying insane amounts of shopping bags.

"Hey guys want to see what we bought" Alice grinned

"Not particularly but im sure you'll show us anyway" Edward laughed

"Were are you two going" She said changing the subject before anyone else could laugh at her

"We were just going to find some shops and explore a little bit, find out what kind of places there is around here"

"Sounds like fun can we come"

"Urmmmm haven't you just been shopping"

"You can never do too much shopping, let us go and put our bags in our rooms first and we'll come with you"

"Ok, we'll jus sit here"

Emmet, Jasper, Edward and I sat on the big red sofas in the lobby.

"Edward I dropped some of my bags, get them for me" Rosalie shouted from the other side of the room.

"Jasper, you have to come with me there's no way im going up with them on my own, not with shopping I'll be up there for hours while they show me everything, pleaaase come with me"

"Ok but if they start on me I'm taking you down with me"

They both walked off planning their resistance plan for getting away from the girls as soon as they had given them their bags.

_Great_ I thought, this is all I need, so much for my avoidance plan.

"So Bells, why are you so quiet?, usually you'd be laughing at the thought of Alice torturing Edward"

"Oh, I was just thinking about my torture later" Ok, the dressing up like a doll was bad but at least that excuse had gotten me out of a lengthy, and very embarrassing explanation a few times today.

"Haha yeah but at least they always make you look hot, not that you need much help"

_Oh my god did he really just say that_

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, I knew that it was more than likely just an innocent compliment but I still wanted it to be more.

Before I had the chance to think to much into it I heard Edward calling from behind me.

"Come on I want to at least be out for an hour before we have to be back"

I stood up and walked over to where Edward was.

We were wandering around for a good few hours, mainly talking about random crap when we found a tiny side road with a couple of cute shops. We walked up the street but most of the shops were closed, it was getting a bit late so we decided to go back to the hotel. Walking back down the street I saw a shop that had the most amazing necklace in the window. I was a simple white gold chain with a green heart-shaped pendant hanging from it.

"Wow, that's so beautiful"

"Yh it is, you should get it Bella" Alice grinned

"There's no way I could afford that, I'd just end up losing it anyway"

When we got back to the hotel Alice dragged me to her room and sat me in front of the mirror

"Ok, we have an hour before we have to leave, let's get to work" she giggled

The next hour was spent being pulled around the room while Alice and Rosalie got me ready, when they were finished I looked in the mirror, I had my hair in big loose curls, and a small clip pulling the left side back slightly. I had Smokey eye makeup that really made my eyes stand out and the dress Alice and I had picked clung to my curves, I had to admit it, they were artists.

"Bella you look hot" Rosalie laughed, pulling on her dress

"Lets go get the boys" Alice said walking towards the door

The Boys were waiting in the lobby, Walking towards them I could see that Edward had a white shirt on with a black jacket and the first few buttons of his shirt undone showing his gorgeous chest, My boyfriend really was the sexiest man id ever seen, that was until Emmet came walking towards us.

"Evening ladies, looking gorgeous as ever" He winked at me and my stomach started doing flips, he was more casual than Edward, He was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Rosalie kissing her, at that time I was glad Edward was behind me and Alice preoccupied with Jasper because I was sure you could feel the jealousy radiating from me, I didn't even know why, I had a boyfriend any girl would kill for. My train of thought was interrupted with Edwards hands worming around my waist.

"You look beautiful"

"Thanks, you scrub up well yourself" I giggled

"Ok lets go people, I want to partaaay!" We all laughed at Emmets stupid comment, including me, he really was funny, another amazing quality to add to the never ending list.

We all piled into the cars and set off to the party, there was just me and Edward in his car, while he was driving he kept his hand on my thigh stroking it lightly. We drove in silence, a comfortable silence, despite what had been happening, what I'd been thinking recently, I did love being around Edward, it was so safe, comfortable he was perfect, but weres the excitement in perfection? Before long we were pulling into a huge driveway, my mouth hung open in amazement. The term 'house party' didn't do it justice, this was a mansion party, the 'mansion' was pure white, like the Cullens' house only on a larger scale, it had huge arch windows at the front and a big black door. When I stepped out of the car I could hear the music booming from the house, decorations covered the front, something told me whoever was throwing this party didn't do things by halves. We walked up to the front door and pushed the bell, a red haired girl answered wearing a short denim skirt and a bikini top.

"Hey guys, Come in"

We walked through the house and into the garden, in the back there was a pool with paper lanterns hung above and a marble bar in the corner serving drinks in bright coloured plastic cups, over in the other side of the garden was an empty couch seating area, everyone was too busy dancing to sit, Edward pulled me over to the couch and the others followed.

"Wow, this is pretty amazing" Jasper said

"I told you she throws really good parties" Alice smiled

I sat next to Edward and he put his arm over my shoulder, Alice and Jasper sat next to us and Emmet and Rosalie sat opposite.

"I'm going to go get some drinks does everyone want one?" I asked

"Hell yeah" Emmet laughed "I'll come help"

"Urmmm it's ok Edward can help me" I really didn't want to be alone with him

"Actually im going to the bathroom" Edward said kissing me on the cheek as he walked past

"Alice?"

I might as well have been talking to a wall, her and Jasper were in a world of their own, hands all over each other.

"Rose?"

"I was going to go get some food, you want anything?"

"Urmmm no thanks" I said

"Looks like your stuck with me" Emmet said putting on his fake hurt face, his puppy dog eyes were so adorable.

"Sorry Emmet, I just didn't fancy getting glares from all your admirers because your walking with me" Damn I was getting good at making excuses up on the spot, it scared me how good I was getting at lying, just in the space of a day.

"Haha, more like the other way round, have you seen how the guys here have been looking at you?"

"I don't think they were looking at me, they were probably checking out Alice and Rose" We walked into the kitchen which was deserted because everyone was now outside, dancing or in the pool.

"Bella, you really give yourself a hard time, your amazingly beautiful, smart, you make me laugh like no one ive ever met, not even Edward and that's a hard task, your pretty amazing" he laughed. I didn't know how to take that, whether he was just being nice or he really meant it. We got our drinks and took them outside to go meet the others, no one was back yet so we sat on the couches waiting for them, we started on the drinks. After a few drinks the others still hadn't turned up so we decided to go look for them. They weren't anywhere in the garden so we started on the many rooms inside the house.

"Were do you think they are?" I asked Emmet

"I have no idea" he said tripping up over the edge of a rug and falling flat on his face, I burst out laughing, I was laughing so hard my stomach started cramping and tears were streaming down my face, in between gasps for air I managed to stifle a sentence.

"Oh...my...god...how did...you manage that?"

"Well, I think, maybe, just maybe...I'm a little drunk" I couldn't help it I burst into another fit off laughs, I gave him my hand to help him up, even though he I knew that he weighs 2 times my weight. Instead of me pulling him up, he pulled me down and fell on top of him. I was pressed against his chest, still laughing.

"Ahhhhh Help she's attacking me" Emmet screamed, laughing uncontrollably

"Haha you wish" I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

He grabbed my wrists and rolled over so I was under him. I looked up to see his gorgeous eyes looking down at me, he wasn't laughing anymore.

"Your right"


	3. Quick Note

I know some of you are confused about the eating and drunkness but its not an all human story i promise it'll all be explained in the next one D

Thanks for the reviews

Kat x


End file.
